


For You, With You

by impxra



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxra/pseuds/impxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re the best team, right, Captain? We’re going to win.”<br/>The best team. Those words gave Rin hope, and not just for the outcome of this match.<br/>“Let’s do this, Nitori.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, With You

Slytherin had the Cup for the taking this year. Rin Matsuoka was sure of it. They had to win it this year. With it being Rin’s seventh, and last, year, added along with the fact that Gryffindor had  _crushed_  Slytherin the year before, Rin was determined for victory in the upcoming Quidditch match.  
  
        As a player, it was one thing; as a captain, it was another. He wanted to be the prime example of a leader, as much of one as a Slytherin like he could get. This was rather a contrast with Gryffindor’s captain, Makoto Tachibana. Rin had been, and was friends still, with Makoto. Despite a rather dumb notion that Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn’t be friends, Rin was close with Makoto, and Haru as well, another student that bore the red-and-gold badge. Makoto, as captain of his House’s team, was indeed, the prime example of a leader. He was smart, kind, determined, and he believed in his team.  
  
        Not that Rin didn’t. Rin was a firm believer that no matter the player, they could get better. All it took was  _practice._  A lot of practice.  
  
        Which was why the Slytherin team practiced in all sorts of weather. Rain, fog, sun, didn’t matter. It didn’t really make him his team’s  _favorite_  all the time, but most of them understood that it was needed.  
  
        No one understood it like Aiichirou Nitori did. A sixth-year Chaser, he had been Rin’s best friend (and admirer, more ways than one) since day one (Sort of, after Rin got over how annoying he had thought Nitori was. Rin had gained some fame, since he was the youngest member on the team, when Ai was a first-year.) Rin had made him vice-captain, something he had told Nitori when they were studying once in the library. (Ai had, being himself, knocked his books over in shock.) As a player, Rin knew Nitori wasn’t the best, but he knew, he simply  _knew_  that Nitori could be every bit as good as pro-Quidditch wizards. It took dedication, and Nitori was very dedicated.  
  
        Sometimes Rin believed that his silver-haired friend was more determined to win than himself. Nitori thought that Rin was a  _natural_  as a Seeker, that this simply came out of talent. That wasn’t the case. Honestly, Rin would think back to his first year, to the time he had shown how “good” he was on broomstick, and think of it as luck that the school flying coach (and Quidditch referee) had recommended him to the Head of House, and to the (then) Slytherin captain.  
  
        If Nitori wanted an example of a natural flyer, he should be admiring Gryffindor’s own Seeker, Haruka Nanase (or as Rin knew him, Haru).  
  
        The eleven-year-old Rin had been puffed up with a bit of pride as the youngest Quidditch player at Hogwarts in over a hundred years, for about two days. Then, he was informed over breakfast that a first-year Gryffindor, too, was being looked at as the House’s Seeker. Immediately, Rin had felt jealous, and had been angered after learning that Haru didn’t even like the  _feel_  of catching the Snitch- he just liked flying.  
  
        Haru was the natural on broomstick. Rin, even though he was every bit as graceful in the same position, was the one who had developed his skill. Even though Nitori wasn’t a Seeker, Ai was developing skill, too. Next year, he would be absolutely unstoppable.  
  
        It was as if Rin had a bucket of ice water dumped over him- he wouldn’t be here next year to see that Nitori was Slytherin’s best Chaser.  
  
        This fact seemed to drive Rin even further to win the Cup. He’d win it with Nitori, and he’d win it with the rest of his team. He’d win the Cup  _for_  Nitori.  
  
        The match was approaching quickly, less than seven days now. Less than five, even. Rin was becoming aware of the buildup of excitement that the students, that the very  _school_  itself, seemed to have before a game like this. Loud chattering on who would be supporting whom (this was mainly from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Rin had already been told by Rei, a Ravenclaw prefect, that he’d be cheering for both Houses. Nagisa, a Hufflepuff, exclaimed he would be, as well. Rin knew how close they both were with Makoto and Haru). There were also those few students who’d be gambling on the match, as well.  
  
        “Alright, who’s going to catch the Snitch?” Asked a loud Gryffindor. Rin knew who it was. Kisumi. Though Shigino himself wore the red-and-gold Quidditch robes, he had been known to run the gambling on outcomes of various matches. He was taking money, now even, in the Great Hall. “Will it be Slytherin’s Rin Matsuoka?”  
  
        Cheers, mainly from Slytherin students, of course, came, and Rin even got a “Hope you win!” from a Hufflepuff. He was annoyed, though, that Kisumi was so  _loud_  about it. The fact that people were  _betting_  on Rin catching the Snitch, too, added to Rin’s fear of losing and annoyance.  _What if he didn’t?_  
  
        Kisumi had some fellow Gryffindors do a quick drumroll. “Or will the victor be... Gryffindor’s very own, Haruka Nanase!” The pink-haired male threw his arm out to gesture to Haru, who was sitting across the table from him, looking unamused (as he usually did with Kisumi) while the Gryffindor table roared with enthusiasm.  
  
        Rin smacked Kisumi on the back of the head (“ _Ow!_ ”) while squeezing in between on the bench.  
  
        “Hey, what do you want, Rin?” Kisumi asked, rubbing the back of his head while Matsuoka paid him no mind. He was aware that some Gryffindors weren’t, exactly, giving him the nicest of looks. Rin leaned forward.  
  
        “Makoto, mind if I take the pitch this evening?” He knew Gryffindor didn’t have a practice planned, but he still felt the need to ask. Makoto briefly thought it over.  
  
        “Not at all. Haru, you don’t mind either, do you?” Tachibana looked towards his best friend. Rin raised an eyebrow. Would  _Haru_  be the one to protest Rin’s use of the Quidditch pitch?  
  
        Haru drank from his goblet. “I don’t care.”  
  
        Makoto sighed, then gave Rin a smile. “See you next class.”  
  
        Rin nodded, getting up, giving Kisumi another smack, this time on the shoulder.  
  
        “Hey! Why’re you hitting me?”  
  
        “Kisumi, do something better with your time than collecting bets on Haru and I.”  
  
        He could hear Shigino’s protest as he began to walk to the Slytherin table, where Nitori and Sousuke would be. A voice made him halt.  
  
        “Rin.”  
  
        Rin turned, surprised eyes on Haru, who had stood up from his seat. He was looking directly at Rin. Others had turned their gaze towards this exchange.  
  
        “Good luck this weekend.” Haru said. For a moment more, Rin stared in surprise, and then his mouth slid into a grin.  
  
        “Good luck to you, too, Haru.” Then he turned on his heel, determined now more than ever to show that this year’s Slytherin team was a force to be reckoned with.

 

***

        “I don’t understand, Captain Matsuoka- are you listening?”  
  
        Rin sighed, kneeling next to the box the Slytherin team kept their practice balls in, the Quaffle, the Bludgers (shaking in their places), and, in its own little place, the Golden Snitch.  
  
        “Ai, you can call me Rin. I wasn’t a captain last year, you didn’t call me that.” Rin took out the large, leathery ball, the Quaffle, and rolled it around in his hands.  
  
        What Nitori didn’t understand, Rin assumed, was why, just a few days before a match, was he out here alone, with his Quidditch captain, his friend.  
  
        An evening breeze came through, and though it was early May, it was fairly chill. Nitori rubbed at his arms, just a moment before Rin tossed him the Quaffle. Even with Nitori on the ground, when all of the coordination he had in the skies pretty much disappeared, his nimble hands caught it as he would have on a broomstick. Nitori clutched the Quaffle to his chest as he came nearer to Rin.  
  
        “What are we doing out here?” Ai asked, in vain again, because Rin was waiting to tell him.  
  
        It could be considered stupid, Rin knew, really stupid, to not have his whole team out here on the pitch, going over tactics. Sousuke would be correcting Rin, from his position as Keeper, Kazuki Minami would be sugar-coating sly critiques, while lazily smacking at Bludgers, and Nitori would be trying to do everything beyond expectations.  
  
        Not now. Rin had to talk to Nitori, and the only place that seemed right was this Quidditch pitch. He wasn’t planning to take entirely too long, and it made him feel slightly guilty- Gryffindor could have had a practice if they really wanted to. He brushed this aside.  
  
        “You’ve got your broomstick, Ai, so get on.” Rin said, holding his own broom in his right hand. Still holding the Quaffle, Nitori rose up quite a few meters (though not as high as the goalposts) above Rin. This made the seventeen-year-old smile. As soon as he was in the air, Nitori relaxed. His shoulders that had been hunched with the uncertainty of what was going on, eased back. Rin couldn’t see it from here, but he was hoping Ai had something of a smile, now.  
  
        Joining Nitori on his own broomstick, Rin opened up both hands. “Toss.”  
  
        Nitori did, and Rin started a game of catch. Something to do while they would talk.  
  
        Rin passed the Quaffle. “You know why you’re my vice-captain, right?”  
  
        The other looked up, blye eyes on Rin for a moment or two, and then fixated them back on the ball.  
  
        “Because I’m your friend.” Nitori said, gaze still focused below him as he threw the ball back with one hand.  
  
        Rin pursed his lips, having caught the ball easily with both hands. He had expected an answer like that, but he’d been hoping, really hoping, that Nitori would understand. Especially now, so late into the season.  
  
        “No.” If he had picked Ai just because he was a friend, then Rin would have done the same for Sousuke. That was not why Rin made Nitori vice-captain.  
  
        Nitori gave a look of surprise when the Quaffle came flying into his hands.  
  
        “Nitori- Ai, you’re vice-captain because I want you to be captain next year, when I’m gone. You’re a leader.” Rin said, firmly. He meant it.  
  
        A blush could be seen flaring up on Nitori’s cheeks, even with the evening sun threatening to fade away. Ai opened his mouth to speak.  
  
        “D-don’t talk about leaving, Cap- Rin. I don’t want you to.” Ai thrust the Quaffle at him. Rin caught it with a smile.  
  
        “I get it, Ai. I’m your friend, and graduation’s going to happen.” He whirled the leathery ball in his hands, thinking. Nitori was still a shade of embarrassment when Rin tossed the ball again. “We’re here, though, to talk about the match. Not me graduating.”  
  
        Nitori blurted with the familiar determination he always had. “We’re going to win, Rin! I know we are!”  
  
        Rin laughed, not because it was a ridiculous statement (it wasn’t) but because nearly a hearbeat after Nitori announced that, he fumbled with the Quaffle, and it fell to the ground below. Nitori cringed when the leather ball made contact with the earth. “Sorry.”  
  
        Rin moved near him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, a smile still on his face. “As long as you don’t do that during the game, Ai.” He looked towards the castle. “C’mon, it’ll be dark soon.” They couldn’t get into  _too much_  trouble with their Head of House, because of the match. No one would want the match postponed because of the fact that the Slytherin captain and his Chaser were out on grounds.  
  
        On the ground, Nitori quickly found the Quaffle, and secured it back in its place in the box. Rin knelt beside him, spooking the younger, for some reason.   
  
        “Nitori,” He began, paused, and again, placed a hand on Nitori’s shoulder. “You’re a great Chaser, Ai. Make Slytherin proud.” A bit more awkward than what Rin had intended it to be. He stood up, hand on the nape of his neck.  
  
        Ai nodded vigorously. “Thank you, Rin.” He too, stood, and reached for the handle of his broomstick.  
  
        “Go on without me, I’ll be in the lockers for a bit.” Rin gave no explanation, mainly because that wasn’t what he was going to do. He was going to sit and think, looking up at the sky. He wanted to think about something.  
  
        Ai seemed reluctant, but nodded again, already walking away. “See you tomorrow, then, Rin.” The sixth-year turned away from his captain.  
  
        Rin sat near the box of equipment, his broomstick laying over his knees. His eyes on the sky, on the stars that were already greeting him, the sun that was saying farewell, Rin became aware of one thing he should have been aware of long ago.  
  
        The Slytherin Seeker was in love with Aiichirou Nitori.  
  
        Rin had been vaguely aware that Nitori admired him in the many ways you could admire someone. Since Ai had never said so aloud, Rin didn’t want to embarrass Nitori and possibly crush his spirit by saying something along the lines of  _Please, I like you, but stop having a crush on me._  
  
        Rin guessed that he had felt this way for some time. Everything seemed to get in the way, be it Quidditch practice, schoolwork, keeping Gryffindor’s ball-of-energy Chaser, Momo Mikoshiba, away from his sister, keeping  _Momo’s_  brother Seijuurou (who had been a Gryffindor, too) from sending  _his_  interest in Gou by owl, everything crowded Rin’s mind.  
  
        Now, it was clear.  
  
        Rin Matsuoka was in love with Nitori, and it made it  _impossible_  to think that Slytherin was going to lose.  
  
        They were going to win. They had to.

 

***

        If the days  _before_  a match were anything to get the adrenaline pumping, it was the day  _of_  the match that really got everyone fired up. Rin came into the Hall for breakfast with the rest of his team, Nitori at his side, of course. They were met with cheers from their table, and Rin smiled, looking across the Hall at the Gryffindor table. They, too, were being cheered on by their supporters. Rin saw Kisumi clap Haru on the back, before the raven-haired boy turned away, muttering something in distaste. Rei and Nagisa had joined them, probably wishing them luck once more.  
  
        “Matsuoka.”  
  
        Rin jumped slightly (Sousuke found this amusing) and found himself face-to-face with Ravenclaw’s Quidditch captain, Tadanori Sera. He was a young man of seventeen, built, with glasses on his face. He gave Rin a cheerful grin.  
  
        “I’ve come to wish your team luck.”  
  
        It was common knowledge that Tadanori had been rather crestfallen after Gryffindor narrowly beat Ravenclaw, taking them out of the running for the Cup. He was more than likely hoping that Slytherin would win, in revenge.  
  
        “Thanks, Tadanori.” Rin said, watching as the Ravenclaw went on his way, greeting another Slytherin or two, back to his table.  
  
        Telling himself that in a few hours or more, he will be holding the silver Cup in his hands, with the rest of his team, Rin buttered a piece of toast, and asked Sousuke to pass the orange juice.  
  
        It was when they were in the Slytherin locker room, just having finished the change into Quidditch robes, when Shouta Nakagawa, another Chaser, asked if Rin was going to give them a pep talk.  
  
        Rin sat on a bench, lacing up a shin guard (of sorts) and tried to think of a way to not have to do that. Already getting expectant stares from teammates, he dropped his foot to the ground, off the bench, sighed, and stood.  
  
        “I don’t give pep talks, but...” Rin hesitated, not sure of his words. He finally gave up and just said what was on his mind. “It’s my last year-”  
  
        Sousuke coughed on his left, and Rin rolled his eyes, lightly kicking him in the back of the leg, like he would do whenever Sousuke had been slacking off in practice.  
  
        “It’s  _our_  last year for  _some_  of us,” Rin continued. “And our last chance to win the Cup.” He paused again, and knew what to say. “Win or lose, I think we’re one of the best teams Slytherin has ever had. You guys make me proud.”  
  
        His teammates gave him a round of applause, and he got a clap on the back from Minami. Apparently satisfied with this  _sort-of_  pep-talk, the Slytherin players picked up their broomsticks, and headed out of the locker room.  
  
        Rin stopped Nitori at the exit. “Do your best, Ai.”  
  
        Nitori nodded. “We’re the best team, right, Captain? We’re going to win.”  
  
         _The best team._  Those words gave Rin hope, and not just for the outcome of this match.  
  
        “Let’s do this, Nitori.”  
  
        The Gryffindor team was waiting for them in the middle of the field, standing behind the referee, who looked to be talking away with her whistle still in her mouth. Rin knew well the stares of people sizing up the Quidditch players, and he looked over the red-and-gold team, as well. Shigino was grinning, elbowing a Chaser on his team, Takuya Uozumi, who was averting his gaze from someone in Slytherin robes. Rin turned, only to see Minami with a rather pleased look on his face.  
  
        Rin  _tch_ ed- earlier that year, it had been clear that Minami had been flirting with the Gryffindor player. Whether or not it was just to get under his skin, Rin didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t care, as long as it didn’t get in the way of the match.  
  
        “Tachibana, Matsuoka, shake hands.” The referee stated, with a nod. She was a pretty witch that couldn’t be over thirty. Ms. Amakata was a favorite of Gou’s, and that was mainly what Rin knew about her (obviously, he hadn’t had her as his flight instructor).  
  
        Makoto smiled at Rin while they shook hands. Rin returned it, close lipped. The match. Slytherin was going to win this.  
  
        “Alright, on the count of three, mount your brooms, players.” Ms. Amakata held the whistle between her teeth. Rin prepared for kick-off.  
  
        “One...two... _three!_ ”  
  
        Rin soared into the air, looking around quickly, as he did, to see what his team was doing. Sousuke guarded the posts, the Beaters twirled their bats, and Nitori had a look of fierce determination. Rin smiled, feeling proud of them, but the sight of the Gryffindor made him remember his position.  
  
         _The Snitch._  If he found it quickly enough, they’d win, and it’d be over quickly. But, this was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor- victory would not come easily.  
  
        Haru was a Seeker, obviously, but he lived for the flying aspect of Quidditch. Rin thought about possibly using this to his own advantage, somehow. Strategizing took time, though, and Rin didn’t want to hover in the air  _thinking._  He narrowed his eyes in search for the Golden Snitch.  
  
        Though the stadium was roaring in applause, Rin could hear the commentary well, provided that day by Chigusa Hanamura, a Hufflepuff sixth-year who was best friends with his sister.  
  
        “Slytherin in possession- and Toru Iwashimizu makes the first goal of the match, even with Gryffindor’s Keeper Makoto Tachibana’s experience. Tachibana is still  _really_  cute, though-”  
  
        A professor interrupted, despite the fact that most girls near the commentator seemed to agree. Rin rolled his eyes, and thought he caught a glimpse of shimmering gold, a fluttering of tiny wings-  
  
        Haru made a dive for the exact place Rin had his eyes on. With fear that he’d lose so soon, that Slytherin would lose so soon, Rin dove, as well.  
  
        “Looks like both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers have spotted something- and looks like they’re both wrong.”  
  
        A look of annoyance, reminiscent of the same that Rin was feeling, flashed across Haru’s place. Rin came up again, back high in the air. He had a good, clear view, now.  
  
        “One of the Gryffindor Beaters seem to have gotten into a scuffle with Slytherin’s Kazuki Minami.” Chigusa’s voice made Rin’s gaze turn onto the scene. The normally joking, happy composure of Kisumi Shigino was now rippled in anger. Even from his view, Rin could see the tensing of Shigino’s muscles, as though he was fighting the urge to throw the bat. If Minami had looked pleased before the match, he sseemed to be thriving now on Kisumi’s reaction. What did he do this time?  
  
        The thought broke off as a Bludger narrowly missed Shigino’s head, having been batted by Slytherin’s other Beater. Rin felt anger rise up in him, and, after another look to see that Haru hadn’t spotted the Snitch at all, Rin flew closer to the ground, to be sure Miss Amakata could hear his words.  
  
        “TIME OUT!” He yelled. As captain of the team, he could call time out whenever he felt needed, even this early on.  
  
        The referee blew her whistle, loud and hard.  
  
        “Time out, called by Slytherin’s captain and Seeker, Rin Matsuoka. Another good-looking Quidditch player-”  
  
        As soon as Minami touched the ground, he recieved a hard slap on the back of his head. He was lucky Rin didn’t take the bat out of his hands and hit him with that.  
  
        “ _Merlin’s beard_ , the hell did you-”  
  
        “We aren’t five years old, dumbass! We don’t play _bully the other Beater_ , you got that? That goes for  _both of you._ ” The surly tone Rin’s voice had now made most of the team (except Sousuke, of course) shrink back. Rin took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then exhaling.  
  
        “You’re the best Beater I’ve seen, Minami. But,  _please_ , don’t take out your competition like that. Alright?” Though he still had a stern undertone, Rin was calming down. Minami nodded, saying an apology as he did. Rin accepted it, in his own way, and his eyes went to where Gryffindor was waiting for him to be done with the time out.  
  
        “Win or lose, Minami, I want you to apologize to Shigino when this is over.”  
  
        Rin felt like a mother at the moment, and he sounded like one. There was suppressed laughter at Minami’s face, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Rin felt his cheeks heat up, because he felt stupid for having to make a sixteen-year-old apologize like he was some primary school kid that wouldn’t share toys.  
  
        Rin gestured for the timeout to be brought to a close. Shigino had regained composure, be no one could deny he was glaring at Minami. For once, Minami didn’t have a smile or a smirk on his face. Maybe now, Slytherin could actually win.  
  
        The first goal scored after the timeout was made by Gryffindor, and then another, all by one Chaser, Takuya Uozumi. The spectators supporting Gryffindor were growing louder and louder, even drowning out Chigusa trying to say that Slytherin had now made a goal- one made by Nitori, no less. That very fact made resentment, for everyone cheering for the red-and-gold, bubble up inside Rin.  
  
        The green-and-silver clad spectators were loud, yes, since the majority were the type to only get angry with the fans that were louder than them. Rin watched the stadium carefully. Oh, supporters of Gyrffindor would have a reason to quiet down.  
  
        This time, Matsuoka was certain, with every bone in his body, that he had, at last, spotted the Snitch, somewhere near the Ravenclaws. The thumping of his heart increased- the question was, had Haru seen it, too?  
  
        He turned his head quickly, finding that Haru was preoccupied for the moment, with watching Makoto at his Keeper position. A thought came to Rin’s mind, an idea.  
  
        A sly smile came onto his face (oh, the joy of being a Slytherin) and Rin knew he had to act the moment Haru’s attention was turned to him. Rin flew just a bit higher, and the rise of the Slytherin Seeker was enough to catch the attention of Haruka Nanase.  
  
        A feint. Rin was going to attempt a feint. He had to handle this quickly and cautiously, which could be asking too much. When a Seeker attempted to do a feint, he was risking colliding into the ground, instead of pulling up at the last second. It was a risk that had to be taken.  
  
        Haru was watching him closely, and then instant Rin dove for the ground, he knew Haru followed his lead. The ground of the stadium, even now, was coming up closer.  
  
        With ringing of wind in his ears, Rin was only just catching the commentary.  
  
        “Both Seekers are now diving for the Snitch!” Chigusa’s voice came out in an excited squeak. Now was the time.  
  
        Rin had only one thought when the ground came dangerously near him.  _Haru, don’t you dare end up in the Hospital Wing._  
  
        He pulled up, and Haru realized too late what Rin had done. The Gryffindor Seeker could only slow down his impact with the ground.  
  
        The Slytherin spectators exploded in cheers. Rin had a grin on his face- but they hadn’t won yet. Eyes only looking for one thing, Rin used his precious time quickly and to his advantage. He could hear that Slytherin had made another goal.  
  
        The Snitch. The Snitch. His heart was beating rapidly. He could taste victory, but the only thing in the way was-  
  
         _The Snitch!_  Rin spotted it, fluttering in the air near the Gryffindor goalposts. Haru was still dazed, still on the ground, as Rin could see. His collision with the earth had given him a bloody- possibly broken- nose. Promising that he could apologize all he wanted when the Cup was in his hands, Rin went for it.  
  
        The Golden Snitch zoomed back and forth, and Rin could only chase. If he wasn’t careful, he’d crash into the stadium itself.  
  
        Tiny wings beat furiously in front of Rin. He reached his arm out, so close, so close-  
  
        As soon as his fingertips felt the metal, and gripped it to the his palm, Rin slowed.  
  
        “ _YES!_ ”  
  
        “Slytherin’s Seeker has the Snitch! Rin caught the Snitch!”  
  
        Rin held the Snitch up high, basking in the roar of the Slytherin students.  _They had won._  
  
        The Slytherin Seeker was nearly brought down when his team came to him, yelling, whooping, hollering. Rin was vaguely aware of the fact that there was green-and-silver all around him, the spectators had come onto the field...  
  
        And then there was Nitori. Out of all the noise, out of the whole crowd, in this moment, Rin only cared about Ai.  
  
        Ai’s cheeks were streaked with tears, happy tears, joyous tears, Rin knew. Nitori was yelling loudly, he had to yell, in this crowd, over how he kneww they were the best team, how Rin was the best.  
  
        The only thing that stopped the seventeen-year-old from picking Nitori up and kissing him full on the mouth was the Quidditch Cup being pressed in his hands by Miss Amakata.  
  
        Minami came up on his side, Sousuke on the other, his whole team pressed near him, waiting to hold the Cup up high. Rin smiled as they did, and Nitori, the whole team, for that matter, stared up at the Cup in awe.  
  
        ‘We won.’ Rin could only make out what Nitori had said, and that only made the moment better.  
  
        They had won.  
  
        Rin had won for Nitori.  
  
        Letting Minami hold the Cup, Rin shoved his way past jubilant Slytherins, taking hold of Nitori’s arm.  
  
        “Cap- Captain!”  
  
        Rin wanted to speak with the Gryffindor team. They had taken their defeat well, still looking noble, even with their loss. Makoto stood with Haru, who still had blood on his face.  
  
        “You did your best. Makoto, Haru.” Rin nodded. His vice-captain shrank back, intimidated. Nitori was, at the very least, a head shorter than the majority of the Gryffindors.  
  
        Haru looked at Rin, and returned the nod. Rin smiled, and threw his arms around Haru’s shoulders.  
  
        “Sorry about your face.”  
  
        Haru  _tch_ ed, and Momo Mikoshiba burst from the Gryffindor team.  
  
        "Nitori, you're the best Chaser I've ever seen!" The ginger said, in awe. Nitori stammered out a thank you. Rin smirked, Ai was too modest.  
  
        Rin moved from Haru's side, throwing his arm around Nitori, now.  
  
        "Come on, Ai, we have some celebrating to do."

 

***

        If the Gryffindor celebrations had ever been  _noisy_ , the Slytherin common now was rivaling the roar that of a stadium crowd. Nearly five years without the Cup- Rin thought the whole House could be as loud as they wanted. They had earned it. The Quidditch players were the most expressive about the win, smiling, cracking jokes, laughing at said jokes, flirting with girls, or whoever would flirt back, and drinking butterbeer. There was eating going on, too; more than a few Slytherins were best mates with Hufflepuffs, and Hufflepuffs knew how to secure loot from the kitchens.  
  
        Rin was keeping an eye on his teammates (apparently that hadn’t worked with Minami- the sixth-year had disappeared about an hour or two in) while drinking butterbeer. Sousuke had already given up and gone to the dormitory., telling Rin, as he did, to not do anything drastic like a few third-years were attempting. His comment only earned him an eyeroll.  
  
        Nitori was taking the party well, loosening up a bit. Rin thought it was more than great to see Ai smile so much. Still, he remembered the way he had felt after the match- how he wanted to kiss Nitori. Sure, he still wanted to, but more importantly, just to tell Ai what was going through his mind. That was all Rin really wanted.  
  
        It was nearing midnight when Rin could catch Nitori by himself.  
  
        “Hey,” Rin had to lean close to the other’s ear to be heard in the crowd. “Would you take a walk with me?”  
  
        Whether Nitori was flushed from the heat of the common room (the whole House was, of course, all packed in there) or his question, Rin wasn’t sure. He was only sure that Ai had nodded in reply.  
  
        The coolness of the corridors compared to the common was refreshing, making it easier for Rin to hear himself think. Right. Nitori, he was alone with Nitori. He made his way down a hall, not entirely knowing where he was headed.  
  
        “Um, won’t we get in trouble?” He could hear the worry in Ai’s voice, but he smiled still.  
  
        “It’s fine, Ai, we won’t be missed for a while.” Besides, the Head of House would be more concerned about those still celebrating.  
  
        Rin briefly bit the inside of his cheek in thought. Where to go? He didn’t have a specific location, obviously, just anywhere quiet. The halls of Hogwarts were just that- quiet. Rin’s standards for where he was looking for were a bit wide-ranged.  
  
        He finally halted in a corridor that was familiar enough to him, to know he hadn’t gotten himself, and Nitori, lost in a castle whose stairwells liked to change, and who knew what other secrets could lie in the stone walls.  
  
        “So, we really were just walking, then?” Nitori asked, more so a statement of uncertainty, as though he had been hoping for more, expecting something else. Rin took a seat on the stone, the piece of the wall that jutted out to hug the columns apart of it. There was room enough for Ai, rather like a small bench between the two columns.  
  
        “Yep. Sit down, Ai, please. You know I don’t bite.” Despite how Rin could come off, sometimes, he really was just...well, Sousuke had called him a crybaby once. That wasn’t what Rin thought  _he_  was, though.  
  
        Nitori sat next to him, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. A moment’s silence passed for Rin leaned forward as well, to nudge Nitori’s shoulder with his. He grinned once blue eyes went to look at him.  
  
        “You were amazing today, Ai. We all were, but I’m proud of you.”  
  
        Nitori weakly smiled. “You caught the Snitch.”  
  
        “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I love it, yes, you know that, everyone does, but the Seeker doesn’t make the Quidditch team.” Rin shrugged. He almost felt like he was ignoring the matter at hand. “But, we’re not here to just talk about the match, Nitori.”  
  
        “Oh. Is it about me...being captain next year, then?” Nitori’s voice made it seem like he was dreading the experience. Rin believed in him, though- he would be okay.  
  
        “Not that either, Nitori, I-” Rin closed his mouth. You couldn’t just say I love you, like that, could you? “I realized...something, about...you and me.”  
  
        Ai tensed, but Rin put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
        “Don’t be scared, it’s not bad, and I’m not going to make fun of you for it.”  
  
        “So, you- you know?”  
  
         _About your crush on me, who doesn’t?_  Rin couldn’t say that, not when he actually cared about Nitori.  
  
        “What I’m trying to say,”  _In my lame way._  “is that, I don’t mind. Because I, uh, care about you. In that way. Yeah.” Awkward confessions were painful, but at least Rin said it.  
  
        Ai looked nearly as pained as Rin, but then there came a smile. “Th-thank you, Rin. For caring about me.”  
  
        Rin smiled, too, a big genuine smile, and mussed Nitori’s silver hair, before standing up and holding out his hand.  
  
        “Let’s get back to that party.” On a second thought, on a total whim, actually, Rin planted a brief on Ai’s lips, causing even his own cheeks to burn. Rin had never been the best with displays of affection.  
  
        He cleared his throat, with his fingers still laced with Nitori’s.  
  
        “I think people are starting to notice we’re gone.”  
  
        And they left a little braver than they had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! it took me most of two days to write, another day to edit, and a very long time to actually post. this au was very enjoyable to write and i plan on writing at least another one branched out off of this. again, thank you very much for reading my work.


End file.
